baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice for Mateo
Justice for Mateo is a side quest in Saradush, a city under siege in Throne of Bhaal campaign. Militia Headquarters Enter the Militia HQ (x 1740 y 810) and watch the, um, trial take place. A man named Mateo is taken away based on, well not much evidence. Looks suspicious. Talk to the captain and get him to agree to let you talk to Mateo and investigate this further. You can also ask him more questions, but he doesn't know much. The bookcase against the wall has 2 x Potions of Superior Healing. Prison Go up and into the prison. Get the jailer to open the door, then go up and talk to Mateo, who is in the closest cell. Ask him whether Kiser is involved and he thinks this somewhat likely. He says that if Kiser is involved then the Countess is in trouble. You'll need to talk with her next. Also search the back wall of the other cell for: 5 x Superior Healing Potions. Exit the building. You'll find the Countess's building just down the large stairs, to the left (by the Harlot). Enter the manor, talk to the Countess and mention that you have spoken to Mateo. She quite quickly tells you that it was Kiser behind everything, who has kidnapped her son and the only way to get him returned was to turn on Mateo like that. She also says that Kiser will never give up her son. She wants you to visit Kiser to somehow get her son back. Sounds reasonable. Beware: Her treasure chests raise an alarm if you touch them. Kiser's Home Head out, and down to Kiser's Home. Inside bug him about what you know. Ask him about Mateo. Now if you have a 15 charisma, or have talked to the Countess, or being evil, or are neutral with a bad reputation you can get him to divulge more information. He says that he does indeed have the Countess's son, but he won't give him up unless you kill Errard, whom he says is the real evil force here. Kiser carries a Shakti Figurine that can be pickpocketed, he also has quite a bit of treasure in his house, many of which is horribly trapped (and all of it Randomized too). Errard Interesting. Head out. You'll find Errard at the top of the city standing on the wall. Tell him that Kiser sent you to kill him. He is a little shocked, so fill him in on the details. Errard will then track down the Countess's son for you, and tell you that he is within the home of Kiser himself. Confront Kiser Return to Kiser's Home and drop down to the basement. Kiser threatens to kill both you and his hostage for revealing his intentions. Bah. Kill him. *Kiser - 6500 XP, Shakti Figurine, Secret Jail Key, minor treasures *Fighter x 2 - 6500 XP plus various magical treasures *Fighter - 8000 XP *Thief - 10,000 XP *Mage - 10,000 XP Find and talk to Ardic for 7000 quest experience points. Besides 3 containers of potions and/or random treasures, search the cabinet at (x 650 y 350) for Starfall Ore (a component for upgrading Storm Star), King's Tears. Return to the Countess for your reward: 2000 gold, 5000 XP for everyone. Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II Walkthrough by Dan Simpson Category:Quests Category:Side quests Category:Quests in BG II: ToB Category:Quests in BG II: EE: ToB